Clean clothes
by classacte
Summary: My first fanfic, and a short one. Why clean clothes don't stay clean in Rivendell. R&R!


_Okay... this is my first attempt at fanfiction, and really fiction at all. I can use all the criticism I can get, and kind words would be wonderful too.PLEASE R&R. I don't own any of the characters in my story. They all belong to the great and wonderful J. R. R. Tolkien. Wouldn't his bedtime storie have been grand! Estel and Legolas are really young. Thanks also to _Erulasse.Youhelped with making the characters real so thanks!._Here go's!_

* * *

**_Why clean clothes don't stay that way in Rivendell_**

"Ada's going to kill me."

Two little boys stood staring at each other with mud dripping down their clothes. "Yep" Legolas agreed, "He's going to be awful mad." Estel nodded. How on earth had it come to this? They hadn't really _meant_ to be naughty. It just happened!

It all started when they had been asked (more like ordered) to go play in the garden, while Lord Elrond and Glorfindel held a conference. This request went along with the order to stay clean for supper. For a while they managed this difficult command, but with the twins in the house one was never allowed to stay clean for long. Especially a certain little boy and elfling. They never heard Elladan and Elrohir creeping up on them.

"AHA!" With that victorious cry, gooey nasty worms slipped down their shirts. Screeching curses after the twins Legolas and Estel squirmed about trying to get the worms out. Unbeknownst to them, the worms were gooey because they were muddy. So there went one set of clothing. Getting into new clothes, they knew better than to get these dirty, but this didn't stop them from planning revenge.

Two hours and several messy hands later, Legolas and Estel snuck over to where the El's were swimming. Taking the twin's boots behind some bushes, they poured squashed tomatoes into the shoes. Replacing the shoes and wiping their hand off _onto their clothes_ Legolas and Estel went once again to change.

By now they were extremely hungry, and in unanimous agreement they started off to the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen they discovered that no one was there, for lunch had passed and it was not time for dinner.

"I know!" Estel cried, "Lets make cookies. I've watch cook t_housands _of times so I know just what to do."

"Okay…" Legolas agreed slowly. "Don't forget we hafta stay clean. Otherwise we'll be in lotsa trouble."

"This won't get us dirty. You don't use mud silly, so what would get us messy? Now, First we need to get all the ingredients, and then we mix it all together." Needless to say, after using the flour, both boys were dirty once again, and had to go change.

"It was worth it though," Legolas acknowledged. "The cookies _were_ good." Estel agreed, and since they were so full, they marched off to the garden to sit for a while. While journeying to their destination, they passed a frazzled looking Erestor.  
"Estel! Legolas! Just the children I wanted to see. Listen Estel, your Ada has requested my help in the study, so would you please water the flowers for me? Thanks Estel! I knew you would do it." With that Erestor rushed off without waiting for a reply.

"Oh dear. Watering flowers always gets me muddy. What are we going to do?" Anxiously Estel looked to Legolas for an answer.  
" Well… we don't have anymore clean clothes, and we HAFTA stay clean, but Erestor told us to so we gotta water the flowers. I guess we'll just have to be extra careful." Going to get the buckets, they carefully watered each flower being sure they didn't fall in the mud puddle forming underneath each plant. They were still, and were watering the last one when it happened. This last plant was on the window ledge, so they had to use stools to reach the top. Estel was pouring the last can of water when he slipped, falling into Legolas and knocking both of them into the mud. In trying to get up they only slipped more getting dirtier and dirtier.

Now here they were. Filthy dirty, without any other clothes to put on, and it was supper time. "What are we going to do." Legolas asked worriedly "we can't go to dinner looking like this! Ooooo. Lord Elrond's going to be furious!"

"I know!" Once again Estel had the answer. "We'll go to Elrohir's room and get two of his shirts. We can wear those and maybe Ada won't notice." Twenty minutes later they were called to supper by Lord Elrond, and swiftly slipped in hoping he wouldn't see they were only wearing long shirts.

" Estel! What happened to your clothing? Hmmm?" In horror Estel and Legolas looked at each other. "It's the twins fault! They poured mud down our shirts." "Elrohir and Elladan! Into my study this instant. What have I told you about playing pranks? Well?" With that Elrond stormed out of the room the twins in hand. "Whew," Legolas gasped "I thought we were dead."

"We still are," Estel moaned. "When I said Ada would kill us, I got the wrong person. The twins will!"


End file.
